Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.496$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.496 = \dfrac{49.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.496} = 49.6\%$ $49.6$ per hundred = $49.6$ per cent = $49.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.